Revealing You
by BlackBlueWhite
Summary: Naru has left Japan five years ago and sealed himself off from the people around him even more than before. His mother froces him to take a new case that will push our favourite narcissist to his limits. What will happen if he gets a new assistant who reveals deep misteries that no one could imagine? Pairings: Naru x OC, Mai x Gene
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

**Hello everyone :)**

**This story is going to be a bit different. I want to try a new kind of pairing and location so I'm hoping you'll like it!**

**Of course there is also some shipping but I am not sure yet where I'll set the focus. **

**I'm always happy about reviews and Mails and I really cherish them.**

**Tanks for reading my story.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Lena 3**

* * *

**Chapter One: Prologue**

'Honey, do you like some tea?'

'No, thanks, Mum.'

The woman with the amber colored hair sighed.

'You haven't had any tea since you came back,' she complained.

'That is because I don't want any', answered the young man. He had jet-black hair and dark blue eyes. One would consider him really handsome but there was something in his gaze that would keep people away from him.

'But…'

'Please, Mother. I have some work to do. I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone now.'

'Fine, but I really want you to talk a bit more to me.'

With that she left the neat room with dark furniture and thick brown curtains.

The woman, Luella Davis, shook her head in silence. Since her only son came back from Japan he totally sealed himself off from the people who cared from him. He has always been a quiet boy but it has gotten worse.

The young man respired as soon as his mother closed his office door.

He hated the fact of hurting his mum but he didn't want anyone close to him. He just wasn't the type for that and he had no plans in becoming like that.

Oliver Davis loved his work and to publicize one book after another. He liked to give interviews about paranormal issues and having conversations with people who were familiar with it.

This is where our story will set. At the headquarters of SPR in London.

Just when Oliver wanted to read through some files again, it knocked once more.

A woman inserted her head through the door frame. She was tall, dressy and pretty.

'Excuse me for interrupting, Dr. Davis, but you are having a client.'

Since he came back he hasn't took any case. Hence he told his parents he didn't want to take cases anymore. It had to be his mother who wanted to get him out of the office and together with people.

He sighed but nodded.

'I'll be right there, Mrs. Green.'

'Thank you', she said formally and vanished.

As he walked towards the parlor he came across Luella's office which had big and bright windows and sent her a death glare.

The woman just smiled sweetly towards him as if nothing happened.

There were sitting five people in the parlor. Two grownups and their three children.

_This isn't a place for family field trips…_Oliver thought to himself.

As soon as they saw him they stood up and looked at him expectantly.

The man (presumably the father of the children) stood up and shook Oliver's hand.

'It is a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Davis. You're our last hope,' the man started talking which annoyed the great researcher but he didn't let it show.

'We're the Smiths and we need your help.'

Oliver just nodded emotionless. Both men sat down.

The family consisted of two boys around the age of six and one little girl that wasn't older than two. It just looked as if she had cried because of her red eyes and she sat on her mother's lap clinging on her rosé blouse. The mother tried to comfort her while stroking gently over her red hair.

The woman just nodded to him and Oliver did the same. He wasn't the type of person for ebullient receptions hence he liked her gesture.

'So, what is your request?', the raven haired man asked.

'You see', the family father started. 'I am working as a merchant and I can't be at home for weeks sometimes…'

He suddenly stopped.

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

'And your point is?'

This man was wasting his time.

'Y-yes…Every time I'm not at home by my family strange things are happening at our house. It started with little things like missing hair brushes and jewelry but after some time something pulled at my wife's hair out of nowhere. She has been pushed down the stairs by an invisible hand and even broke her wrist. The most terrible thing that happened was when our little daughter, Emily, has been thrown out of her bed and hit her little head hard on the wall. Even our twins got haunted while playing in the garden.'

He made a pause and looked at the expensive handmade carpet on the floor.

'You have to help us. We don't want to leave our precious house but our children are in danger…'

Oliver stood up. He got sick by people who were wasting his _precious time_.

'I consider you should move out. Have a nice day.'

'But…',the father began but stopped when he realized that there was no hope in pleading to this man.

Oliver wanted to go back to his office but was stopped by a certain amber-haired woman.

'Oliver, you will take this case!'

Her tone actually didn't allow any objections but we're talking about the most narcissistic man in the world.

'What makes you believe that, mother?' Oliver growled.

'Because this family is in dire need of some help and I know that you have a heart.'

Her voice went a tone higher.

'It has been so hard for me to look at you the past five years. You didn't let anyone near you. Even Lin had trouble to break through your ice layer since you came back. You're staying at your office all day and you only come out when you need to pee. I am very proud of your work that you are doing here but I want you to meet new people and to get out of your cave. I am begging you to take this case. When you don't care about the family then do it for me, do it for your mother. I am willing to get you as many assistants as you like from our company but just take this taste.'

Her eyes started to tear up. This was the point where Oliver had to give in. He hated to see people cry who were close to him.

'I'll take it.'

The woman shot her head up at him.

'Really?!'

'I won't repeat it, Mother.'

'Thank you so much, Noll!'

She gave him a short hug and went to the perplexed family that just wanted to leave the SPR headquarters.

The young man sighed, shook his head and went back to his office.

* * *

After some hours of reading through a book called _The Distinction between Paranormal Phenomena in Buildings and open Territories_, he could hear footsteps approaching his office. The SPR building has become quiet at this time. It has almost been pas ten p.m. Two female voices rang through the empty hallway and before one of the two ladies could knock on the office door, Oliver already stood up and opened it.

The girl just stood inches away from him. A scent of strawberries, vanilla and tea tickled his nose.

Her hairline reached barely his chest.

The minute he looked down she looked up and a smile spread across her fully lips.

'So you heard us', Noll's mother chirped.

'I thought I would look for a new assistant that could help for the Smith's case. Let me introduce you to Lara.'

'Hi there', the girl said and waved her hand. She had long hazel-gold hair that fell down her back in loose waves. Her bright blue eyes examined him carefully and there was something in her gaze that made him curious. She didn't look at him like the other girls. There wasn't this kind of lust and longing in her eyes which he normally could see in every average woman's eyes that were looking at him (except Mai).

'Lara has been working for us for six months now and she is doing a great job. We hired her as a correspondent for foreign languages first but then it revealed that she had a knack for organization and filing. I think that she would be a great help for this case since it sounds really difficult.'

Oliver just nodded expressionless.

'Do as you please, Mother', he responded.

'Fine!' Luella clapped her hands. 'Then it is set. You'll meet up at seven o'clock tomorrow in front of the headquarters. I've already called Lin and he will help you, too.'

The first time that day, Oliver showed some emotion on his face. He looked surprised because Lin and Madoka married last year and expecting their first child next month.

As if his mother read his mind she said:' It is fine by Madoka, she thought it would be a nice idea, too. You two should see each other again on regular basis.'

Even though Oliver would never show it, he looked forward to see Lin again. He hasn't seen him for two months now.

'Okay, Lara, you can go home now. I'm sorry, I've kept you here for so long', Luella said.

'Oh, no problem, Miss Davis', Lara answered politely. 'Good night, everyone.'

With that she left.

'I hope it is okay to let her walk home this late', Luella wondered.

'Don't be silly, mum. She is grown up…'

Luella turned towards her son.

'Well, she is even half a year older than you. But still, a young woman shouldn't be alone at the streets of London this late.'

'Whatever, let's go home.'

'Are you sure? You never leave before midnight. Is everything okay? Are you feeling sick?'

The woman put her hand on Noll's forehead just to be safe that he hadn't caught a fever.

'I'm fine. Let's go.'

Luella smiled at her son.

'I am very grateful that you're taking this case, Oliver.'

'I know, Mum.'

Suddenly, she grinned mischievously at him.

'What?' Noll raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

'You like her, don't you?'

'Liking who?'

'That girl, Lara…'

Noll sighed the twentieth time that day.

'Ouuh, how cute. You might be fooling great Spiritualists but you can't fool your mother!'

She laughed cordially which made him smirk a little. She hasn't been laughing for quite a while now.


	2. Chapter 2- Not my day

**Okay, after almost two years I've decided to continue this story because I can't get it out of my head. Please don't hate me for not uploading in so long but life kept getting in the way :( Hope you still enjoy this longer chapter and please leave a comment :)**

'Ahh, crap!'

People could hear a girl's voice ringing throughout the hallway of an apartment in Dunraven Street, near Hyde Park. How come she had been so clumsy these days?

'I'm turning 24 next month and I'm not even able to drink a freaking cup of tea without spilling it all over my new jeans!'

Said girl stood up and rushed into her bedroom in order to find another pair of jeans. She was short on time, but her undertaking turned out to be quite problematic since most of her clothes needed a wash...

'Mon dieu, Lara! It's way too early in the morning! What on earth are you doing?'

A very sleepy roommate stood in the doorframe, watching her friend flying around her clothes.

'I'm so sorry, Elodie. I didn't mean to wake you up.'

'What's wrong?' the red-haired girl asked.

'Well, I can't find a new pair of jeans, it's 7:25 and I need to be at work at 8!'

'Pshh...Calm down, I'll get you one. You had no time to do the laundry for the past two weeks. I've told you that two jobs are too much for you...' Elodie said the last few words while she went to her room, so Lara couldn't hear everything she said, but she knew her friend was right. But for now, she just wanted to be _on time_.

'Here, take this one.'

Elodie came back with nice black denim and threw it to her roommate.

'Thank god, we share the same size! You know that I love you, right?' Lara chirped as she put on the jeans.

'I don't even get it. You're never late.' Elodie mused.

'Well, it's just not my day, I guess. Take care and enjoy your lecture!' Lara reached for her bag and rushed outside.

'When will you be back?' she could hear Elodie shout through the hallway.

'Maybe tomorrow. I'll give you a call!'

And with that she sprinted to the station where she took the underground to Liverpool Street and entered the SPR headquarters at 8:55.

'_Yes! On time!' _she thought. She went up to the first storey where she should meet her handsome superior and his assistant. Since she still got five minutes left, she allowed her thoughts to digress. She was thinking about the Davis-son. He was unspeakably hot, that was for sure, but according to her opinion, his academic achievement was far more impressive than his looks. And moreover, the outer appearance can always mislead. That's what she had to find out herself when she was still a university student...

'Are you planning to stand there all day?' A deep and smooth but very annoyed voice asked.

Lara blinked. How didn't she recognise someone was approaching her? She raised an eyebrow in response. What did she just remind herself of a couple of seconds ago? Outer appearance and personality...She already heard from some colleagues that Dr. Oliver Davis was a very reserved and cool person but he has always been professional at his job, so Lara didn't mind since she liked to do a good job, too. This has been one of the main reasons why she agreed to work with that block of ice. Another reason was that she was in Luella Davis' dept. She and her husband were two lovely people and whenever she needed her salary a bit earlier in a month, they would pay it.

'Good morning to you, too.' She responded calmly and nodded towards Mr Koujo, whom she new by face. Wasn't his wife expecting a child? She wanted to ask him, but this would have been the worst timing ever. He returned her gesture and she could tell by his face that he was not pleased by Oliver Davis' attitude. Oh, this case would be so much fun!

'I don't want to waste any time. We've got a two and a half-hour drive lying ahead.' Noll stated.

'Two hours? Where are we going?!'

Lara was a bit taken aback. Luella didn't tell her that they had to drive that far.

Oliver seemed quite annoyed but Lara didn't care. He had to tell her anyway.

'Lin will tell you everything about the case...'

Okay, well, he didn't. How was she supposed to survive a two-hour ride with that self-centred bastard? At least she could talk to Mr Koujo...

They got into the van which parked in front of the tall building and started their journey.

Dr. Oliver Davis himself paid them the compliment to drive so that Lin could inform Lara.

'So, what's the case about?' said woman asked enthusiastically.

'We're dealing with a haunted house. A very common case, actually, so we're hoping that we are going to solve it quickly.'

'And who is living in that house?' Lara asked in a slightly annoyed tone after she realised that her co-worker wouldn't explain the case any further. Holy crap! He wasn't that much different from Oliver! She was part of the team now, too, so they could at least tell her what's going on and who is involved. Maybe they thought she wouldn't be that much of help but they could at least give her a chance, for god's sake. She knew men like them. They always wanted to figure out everything on their own without accepting any kind of help.

'A married couple and their three children.' The tall man simply stated in his slightly Chinese accent.

Lara sighed, leant back into her seat and crossed her arms. Fine. If they didn't want to tell her, she'd find it out on her own...

* * *

The moment they got into the van, Noll regretted that he had accepted the case. What on earth was his mother thinking when she hired an assistant for him that had no idea how to deal with ghosts or paranormal phenomena in general? Of course, she was a very attractive young woman with long hair and large eyes but girls like that existed a ten a penny. On top of that, his mother knew all too well that he was not interested in such women who only cared for their looks instead for their brains. A language correspondent. Her presence on this case would be absolutely pointless. With a British dad and an Italian mother or something like that, nothing that she has ever worked for.

After two very long hours, they finally arrived in front of a nice medium-sized detached cottage. It was traditionally British with a front door covered by a dooryard. Before Lara could ring the bell, a short woman opened the door.

'I just saw your car, please, come in.' She greeted them politely while stepping aside. 'I'm Katherine Smith and this is our daughter Emily; it's a pleasure to meet you.'

She was holding a little girl, around the age of two, in her arms that looked a bit shy but as soon as Lara smiled, she smiled back.

_Awww...She's too cute! _She thought.

'The pleasure's mine, you have a beautiful house.' Lara said and shook her hand.

Both women smiled warmly towards each other.

'Jonathan, Joseph! Come and say hello!'

Two boys, twins to be exact, went down the stairs and shook hands with the three visitors. They had to be around the age of six, Lara assumed. Both children seemed to be quite normal and happy and didn't look frightened at all.

'Please, take a seat. Would you like something to drink?' the mother asked.

'Yes, water, please.' Lara responded. She was parched.

Both of her male companions shook their heads.

As soon as Lara got her glass of water, Oliver cleared his throat and started his interrogation. He must have done it a thousand times because the questions were swift and straight to the point. Even though she hated his attitude, she really liked listening to his smooth and deep voice.

_Darn him! Of course everything has to be perfect when it comes to him..._

Lara found out that the children were as old as she had assumed.

Katherine told that she was alone with the children most of the time because her husband had to work so much. They have been living in this house for one year now and they have been very happy. But since a couple of months, strange things happened. It started with glasses that dropped on the floor when no one was close, doors were slammed shut and no one was able to open them for a while, the family members felt like they were being watched...

But after a few weeks, everything got worse. Katherine got seriously injured and even broke her wrist and when little Emily got hurt, too, the family needed to do something.

Oliver put his hand towards his chin, deep in thought. Lara couldn't help but staring at him.

_Okay, okay! I admit it, he's a hottie...but that's all..._

Oliver finally spoke: 'I assume, my mother already informed you that we need a spare room where we can set up our base?'

'Yes, we've prepared everything. I hope you'll soon find out what is wrong with our home.' Katherine answered with a distressed smile.

'Uhm...I'm sorry, but when your children get physically hurt, why do you leave them alone in their room?' Lara asked curiously. Of course a certain person sent a deathly glare towards her but she didn't care. It just seemed strange to her.

'Well, you see, the ghost only attacks at night time...'

'Oh, I see.'

'We can't be sure that we're even dealing with a ghost yet.' Oliver snapped. 'But if you don't stop your small talk, we'll never find out.'

Before she could even react, he already turned his back towards her and went outside. She still tried to pierce through him with an evil glare.

Nevertheless, she got up und followed both men while her mind was fuming.

_Why did he have to say something like that? He didn't even ask when the strange occurrences happened in the first place so my question was appropriate! That jerk..._This was going to be a long and unnerving day.

'Are you okay with the equipment you're carrying? Isn't it too heavy for you?' Lin asked his new colleague.

'Uhm, no, I'm fine. Thank you.' Lara smiled at him and knew he wouldn't respond, but this was the first time that at least one of them acted a bit _human_.

'That's almost 40 pounds!' The tall man was impressed. He was right, the camera (or at least she thought it was a huge one) was extremely heavy but thanks to resistance workouts on a regular basis, she could shove it to the room they called base.

After they set everything up, Lara stretched herself. All this heavy stuff made her break a little sweat.

'Good work, that was quick.' Oliver stated matter-of-factly.

Did she hear correctly? Oliver just said something positive to her?

She turned around and looked at him with bewilderment.

'I know, I'm a good-looking man, but don't stare at people. That's rude.' He said while raising an eye brow.

'I'm not staring at you. I just wondered if the words you just uttered a moment ago came out of your mouth.' Lara hissed.

'Then you should go to a doctor and check your auditory functions'

Before she could throw back an answer, Noll raised his left brow and blinked shortly before he asked: 'What's with that accent of yours?' He knew that her level of English had to be at least at C1-Niveau or else she wouldn't have been able to work for his parents but it was really hard to allocate it. This has been the first longer sentence she spoke since they've built a team. Her accent was only slightly noticeable and even weaker than Lin's but she couldn't be a native.

'As if I'd tell you!' Lara spit and went over to Lin who was setting up the cameras, asking him about their functions.

Oliver didn't like to admit it but this girl reminded him a lot of Mai. He couldn't even tell by now if he had fallen for the short girl back in Japan or not but he caught himself thinking of her from time to time. Not only of her, but also of the whole SPR-Team. He missed his friends and he even liked working with them but there was no reason to stay and he had other obligations here in England.

After they checked the temperature in each room and Lara got a brief instruction on most of the devices, Noll asked: ' Lara, are you familiar with some terms concerning exorcism and ghost hunting?'

It was the first time that he directly spoke to her and even used her name. She got a little chill down her spine because he uttered her name like no other guy did she has ever met. It sounded somewhat nicer (she didn't like her name at all) and she hated that fact and quickly tried to push that thought aside.

'Well, Doctor, I've read most of your research papers and publications and I've been working with files from different cases for the past six months. I think I'm quite well-informed when it comes to terms.'

'Very well then, I hope you're a thorough reader.' Oliver didn't show that he was quite impressed. His publications weren't easy to read. Lara had expected him to say something like _'I see, so you're stalking me indirectly.' _But much to her surprise he went back to his work. Maybe he took his academic research very serious and appreciated people reading it.

Lara had a good yawn and stretched herself. She and Lin have been sitting in front of the monitors for about two hours now and her watch told her it was already 11pm.

'Lara.' A very low and smooth voice resonated through the silent room.

She turned around and looked at the handsome black-haired man, showing him that he had her attention.

'Go to sleep. Lin and I will keep on watching. Besides, this case won't be too interesting, I suppose.

Lara was very grateful. She was very exhausted and she wanted to leave the room as soon as possible because she thought that her new boss would be totally capable of changing his mind any second.

'All right, boss. Good night, Lin.'

'Good night.' Answered the tall Chinese which was a bit perplexing but caused her to smile.

As soon as she lied down in her room, Lara fell into a deep sleep.

**So tell me what you think. I know this chapter might be a bit plain but the story is about to begin :) I don't know if I'm able to upload this week again but I'll try! **


	3. Chapter 3- Things untold

Chapter 3: Things untold

'Please, help me! HEEELPP!'

Lara immediately jumped awake. She could tell by the voice that one of the twins was screaming. Without a second thought, she rushed into the hallway, trying to locate the desperate yell. She only wore her sleeveless pyjama-jumpsuit which revealed most of her thighs.

'I'm here!' the boy screamed again.

Lara sprinted towards the stairs, where she could hear the boy but as soon as she reached them, she couldn't see anyone. Suddenly, she realised that her lower arm was moving by itself like someone would stand right next to her, moving it. The next moment, her feet moved on their own and she was walking towards the first step of the staircase. Lara tried to gain control over her body with all her might but it didn't work. She wanted to close her eyes in order to shield herself at least a bit but it was a pointless attempt. The only thing she could hear was her accelerated heart throbbing in her chest. _Someone...Please help...!'_

Just when she thought that she would fall down the stairs, she felt someone reaching for her right arm, pulling her back. As soon as this person touched her, she was able to move again. Panting heavily, she looked at her saviour. Of course it had to be the one and only Oliver Davis. She wanted to thank him and could feel a little blush emerging on her cheeks. But as soon as she opened her mouth to speak, something pushed the young man towards Lara with an extreme force so that both were about to fall down the stairs now. The girl tried to subdue the fall by rolling over but she got blocked by two arms that a certain man wrapped around her waist. With a loud thump both landed on the ground. Lara fell quite soft and she only hit her elbow on one of the steps which started to hurt. At the moment of the impact, she heard a groan from Oliver and then realised that she landed on top of her boss and her head turned bright red. She jumped up immediately and offered him a hand to stand up.

'Are you NUTS? Why did you do that?! Are you hurt? You must've hit your head!'

Oliver took her hand and stood up, holding the back of his head. Before the young man could answer, Lin came running down the stairs.

'NOLL! What happened? Do you need an ambulance?' He went straight towards said man and frisking. Oliver shoved his hands away. 'I'm fine,' he growled and went towards the stairs where they just fell down.

'And what about you?' Lin asked Lara with concern.

'I'm fine, too, since Oliver was the one who caught me.' Before Lin could react to what he just heard, Mrs Smith rushed out of her room in her dressing gown.

'What happened? Is someone hurt?'

Lara shook her head. 'Thankfully not.'

She wanted to go over to Oliver and reassured herself that he was okay but he would only be annoyed.

'Where are the boys?' Lara asked, remembering that one of them screamed for help.

'Oh, they're in bed, they are fast asleep.' The woman laughed a bit too hysterically for her liking.

Katherine Smith acted strange somehow. Didn't she say that the ghost only attacks at night? Well, she read through the file of the case after they set up the cameras and it said that the father reported his boys were attacked in the garden. Were they playing at night? That was unrealistic. Furthermore, the mother left her kids alone at night, too. This didn't seem right to Lara...

'Lara, you have to see this.' She heard Lin's voice from base. She didn't realise that both men went back to the room where they set up the monitors.

As soon a she entered said room, Lin beckoned her to a screen where she could see herself rushing out of her room around fifteen minutes ago...The tape showed how Oliver prevented her from falling down and then...

Nothing.

The screen went black.

'Huh?' Lara couldn't hold back this silly remark.

'I guess someone didn't want us to have a look.' Noll stated.

Lara felt cold all of the sudden and started to shake slightly. She just then noticed that her pyjamas were shorter than she had remembered and she suddenly felt uncomfortable. She needed to change into her normal clothes.

'You should change your clothes.' The narcissist told her. He noticed that her outfit was a bit too short and he already glanced quickly at her legs. He was a man after all and he wasn't A-sexual, by the way. Another thing he noticed was her slightly ruffled hair she put into a bun and that she had no makeup on which gave her a more natural look. Why was he even thinking about random stuff like that? He needed to focus on his work. The sooner they solved the case, the sooner he would have his peace back in his beloved office at SPR.

She gladly approved. Did she hear wrong or was his tone a bit warmer than usual? She quickly shook her head, she must have imagining things.

As soon as she got changed, she told both men about the strange acting of Katherine Smith.

Noll put his chin between his finger and thumb, deep in thought.

'We should observe her and we should also question the twins again without their mother.'

'I could do it, if you don't mind. I have a degree in psychology and I did some researches on childhood studies.'

Oliver nodded. 'For now, we're observing the children's rooms for any further activity.'

He admitted that he was wrong about Lara. She took her work seriously and she had been a fast learner when Lin instructed her to the equipment and cameras.

The rest of the night was quiet and very boring, so Lara decided to take a walk around the house. The property was beautiful and there was a forest nearby. She took a deep breath and enjoyed the countryside. It was nice to see the sun rising behind the woods, shimmering in a light red shade. Suddenly, she had a feeling that someone was watching her and she turned around. She was alone but the feeling wouldn't go away so she decided to go back inside.

'Hey, Olli. How's your head?' the girl asked bluntly as soon as she entered the base. She just wanted to talk to anyone after that strange experience in the garden.

'If you weren't so heavy, it wouldn't have been that hurtful.' Noll teased

'Well, I thought it would be quite good for your brain in order to fix some loose screws.' Lara snapped while knocking playfully on his head. _Jerk! I still feel guilty..._

'I can assure you that I'm in full possession of my faculties, which not everyone in this room is able to.' He winced slightly at her touch because his head actually still hurt but before Lara was able to react, he told her: 'And by the way- stop calling me like that.'

'I di-' she stopped and flinched slightly. Did she call him Olli? Whoops!

Said man still glared at her but an evil smile appeared on Lara's lips.

'I like it. That's your new nickname.' She decided that second, shrugging her shoulders.

Olli shook his head, sighed and turned back to his files.

'If you're so bored that you can come up with nicknames, you should do some work. Get me some tea.'

'No way, get your own tea; I'm not your waitress!'

'Maybe I should take a look at your pay check...' Noll said and sent her the most evil glare she has ever seen on his handsome face.

She sighed heavily and went to the kitchen. Of course she had noticed that he must've hit his head quite badly but he didn't wince only because of the injury. She could tell that he hated being touched especially by people he didn't know. She sighed again. '_I have to stop analysing people... I'm not at university now...' _she scolded herself.

* * *

After they had breakfast, Lara went into the twin's room. It was a Saturday, so there hasn't been any school today. She closed the door softly and took a look around. It was a very nice and large room that provided enough toys for five children or more. The walls were blue and white and the whole chamber seemed cosy. Both boys were sitting on a little table in the middle, painting with water colours. As soon as the woman entered, they looked up and smiled.

'Good morning, Miss. We're working on a project right now.' One of them greeted her. She wasn't able to tell them apart.

'Please call me Lara.' She smiled back. 'Uhm, who is Jonathan?' she asked in a calm and friendly tone.

'That's me!' the other boy answered. 'Mummy is the only one who is able to tell.'

'Then you can't play tricks on her. What kind of project are you two working on?'

'We want to paint ten pictures in two hours!' Joseph responded.

'And we are only allowed to paint pictures that are full of colour!' Jonathan added.

'Wow, that seems like tough work.' Lara said impressed and both boys looked very proud. 'Would it still be okay, if I ask you some questions?'

'Sure, no problem!' both said in unison.

'That's really nice of you. Can you tell me what has happened when you two were playing in the garden two weeks ago?'

Suddenly, both stopped dead in their tracks and Joseph dropped his paint brush.

'Don't go in the garden.' He whispered almost inaudible.

Lara tried to compose herself and asked really calmly: 'What's in the garden?'

'There-', Joseph was stopped by his brother who elbowed him.

'She told us not to say anything!' Both fell silent and looked down to their paintings.

'You don't have to tell me something you are afraid of. Can you remember anything that you could tell me? Like when your mother broke your wrist or when your little sister got hurt?' Lara tried to keep her voice very calm and soothe, even though she was nearly shitting her pants. This was the creepiest thing she ever witnessed.

They stayed silent for about half a minute and Lara just waited patiently.

'Mummy is a good mum and she'd never hurt us.' Both kids said in unison.

Okay, this would lead to nowhere and she didn't want to torture them so she tried to take their minds off the cruel events.

'Do you think you are fast enough to paint a picture for me during your busy project?'

It worked. Their little faces lit up and they started painting again.

* * *

Lara told Lin and Oliver everything she had just found out.

'I've never experienced children who behaved like this before. They are acting happy and carefree on the outside but they are very frightened and intimidated on the inside. They are actually way too young to hold back their emotions. Something's really wrong here.' Lara deduced.

'What did they said about their mother? She would never hurt them...' Oliver contemplated.

'It is always hard to tell, whether a traumatised child is giving a real hint or if they just want to comfort themselves by saying something about people who are dear to them. We should question Mrs Smith again. I have a feeling that she didn't tell us everything.' Lara suggested.

Oliver nodded. 'We've found out that this house has never been haunted before, so I guess the problem lies within the family. There are a lot of reported cases where a child starts to develop some light versions of psychokinetic powers which recede as soon as they reach adolescence. But to bring up such an amount of power that pushes down two grownups is not an easy task.' Oliver concluded.

'We definitely need to find out what caused the trauma. I have a feeling we don't know everything that happened in this house for the past few months and I'm not quite sure who they've meant when they've talked about 'she', a female spirit, maybe?'

'We can't tell yet. We should start with our investigation right now.'

'All right, let's get to the bottom of it!' Lara exclaimed enthusiastically.


End file.
